


Five Times Kissed

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: Fight For All You Know [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RP verse fic, Season 09 AU, Season/Series 09, tumblr rp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: Snapshots of Sam and Ben





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wolfofthe141-archive for an RP verse circa 2014 for the 'five times kissed' prompt. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. As per usual, I own nothing but the story. Originally posted on tumblr.

_Kiss number 1_ :

Sam was no stranger to sexual tension.  But the thickness of it between him and Ben was on a level he really hadn’t experienced before.  He was constantly distracted by the way Ben moved, his smallest gestures.  He couldn’t keep his eyes to himself and he’d tried.  He’d tried damn hard.  So when Ben had proposed sex something in Sam’s brain had just yelled, “Holy God, it’s about time!”  And that was supposed to be all it was.  The kiss was fierce, heated and sloppy.  Messy in all the best ways, almost desperate and damn intense.  The relief was almost painful and he was left with Ben’s taste on his lips for hours.

_Kiss number 2_ :

The sex was awesome, Sam couldn’t complain.  Feeling Ben’s hands on his body was something he craved.  The press of skin, the closeness, the sheer fucking intensity was almost overwhelming.  He thought about it day and night, wanted it in a way that scared him.  Both of them were scarred by their pasts, so much tragedy between them it could drown a country, and yet when they were together for a time they could forget it, lose themselves in each other.  And Ben seemed as eager for it as Sam was.  This particular night, though, after all was said and done and they were drifting off to sleep for the night, Sam pressed a soft kiss to Ben’s forehead.  And with it came the hard realization that this was more than just friends who fucked.  Way more.

_Kiss number 3_ :

Realizing you love someone as desperately and deeply as Sam loved Ben was a scary thing.  Sam suddenly had far more to lose than he ever had before.  Somehow, Ben had become his heart.  He wasn’t sure if it was just that they understood each other so well, if it was that they had been through such serious shit that they each recognized the damaged parts of each other, or if it was just timing.  All he knew was that there were very few things he wouldn’t do for Ben or to protect him.  He hadn’t been looking to fall this deeply in love, but it had happened anyway.  And when Ben finally admitted that he loved him, Sam thought his heart would beat right out of his chest.  When he kissed Ben with all the love and longing that had set in his battered soul, to feel it returned just as intensely, he wondered for the first time if soulmates weren’t born but made.  Because he and Ben fit together, jagged edges, damaged psyches and all.  He was the air Sam breathed and it terrified him as much as it elated him.

_Kiss number 4_ :

Lazy afternoons were a rarity.  Times where they had no place to be, no case to work, nothing else to do but spend time together.  Sometimes, like today, they would just lay next to each other, trading lazy, soft kisses and caresses.  Sam didn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing Ben.  The way Ben’s eyes would gaze at him, so much like his own.  Deep shadows that never disappeared completely, but overshadowed for the moment by love and a rare happiness that didn’t show in them often.  Sam pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of Ben’s neck, breathing in his scent, content as he hadn’t ever been before.  Because of the man lying next to him.  Because Ben let him love him.

_Kiss number 5_ :

Close calls and brushes with death came with the territory.  They’d been a part of Sam’s life far more than most, but it never got easier to deal with.  Not when the one who almost died was someone you loved this much.  As Sam tried desperately to staunch the flow of blood from a wound that was scary bad, his heart in his throat and fighting tears, every time he’d had to watch someone he cared about die tumbled through his head.  And though his hands were steady, panic crawled through him.  Getting the blood slowed enough to get Ben to the hospital was a feat but Sam managed.  And he paced in the waiting room as Ben was in surgery and he found himself praying desperately for the first time in a damn long time.  To anyone who would listen.  Because if he lost Ben he thought he might lose what little sanity he clung to.  And in recovery, after two agonizing hours when Ben finally opened his eyes, Sam did cry then.  He gripped Ben’s hand hard, kissed his palm, then his forehead then his lips gently.  He didn’t know if it was an answer to his prayers or not, didn’t even care what the price might be (because miracles never came without one, not in Sam’s history) all he cared was that Ben was still here, still with him.  And that was all that mattered.


End file.
